U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,645 contains a description of the need in the art for cable stacking members and provides a cable stacking member with a base plate that is securable by a nail to a stud and extensions parallel to the base plate that extend at one of their ends from a support member that is perpendicular to the base plate. The extensions have spaces between them, and at their ends opposite from the support member, they have arrowhead-like enlargements that are stated to guide electrical cables into the slots and also close the slots partially so as to prevent the cables from being easily released.
The present invention is directed at providing a cable stacking member that can be more easily loaded with cables and that provides a positive lock to retain the cables, and that can be secured to a stud by several alternate means.